


He's Baaaaack

by thetroublewiththetribbles



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: also there's a few f bombs in the beginning, and im really sorry, complete and utter crack fic, dont read this just move on, i have three finals tomorrow, im stressed out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetroublewiththetribbles/pseuds/thetroublewiththetribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh my god what have I done</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Baaaaack

Stanley popped out of the portal, doing his best to make an entrance and be all dramatic. It had been 30 fucking years he better not fuck up now. He walked down the crumbling stairs. 'Alright, so far, so good, awesom- ah fuck!' He tripped over one of the loose bricks, falling down the stairs. Though only two steps, it still kind of fucking hurt.

"Hey Stanley!" Stanford shouted, running up to hug his brother, however, ended up hugging a column. His glasses had broken during the explosion. It was at this moment that Stanford realized he should have bought contacts instead.

"Whoa dude." Soos said. The scene before him pretty strange. I mean, there was some man who he had never seen before- Mr. Pines seemed to know him, but Soos didn't- lying on the ground grumbling and complaining, and then Mr. Pines was… Hugging a column..? "This is too weird for me. I'm out dude." He said, backing away towards the door.

"Me too." Dipper said.

"And me." Said Mable, the both of them turning around and running after Soos.

And all of sudden Bill popped up out of nowhere, right above Stanley. " ** _HOW_** DID YOU GET BACK HERE?"

"Hm? Stanley grunted, rolling over and sitting back up. "Oh it's you. Shut up isosceles." He looked over at his brother. "Hey Stanford! I'm over here! Did you lose your glasses again or something?" The answer was apparent when Stanford turned around, squinting to see.

"Yea I guess I lost them during the explosion."

"Maybe you should have gotten contacts."

Stanford glared at him."Hm ya know, I haven't thought about that yet at all."

"Hey," Stanley said, "no need to be snappy with me."

"I'm still _HERE_ ya know?" Bill said, annoyed.

"Okay well what do you want then?" Stanley asked. Looked up at the irritated triangle.

"Oh well. You just… You left me alone on the other side of that portal. I thought we would grow old together Stanley~" Bill drew his name out like a 12 year girl would for her boyfriend.

"Bill that's gross." Stanley said. "And besides, why would I want to stay there with you?"

"Wow hurtful my love."

"Stop it isosceles."

"I AM **NOT** AN ISOSCELES TRIANGLE. I'M AN **EQUILATERAL** TRIANGLE."

And then Bill got so mad he _blew up,_ taking everyone with him.

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, I'm really sorry


End file.
